En busca del Genius
by Echizen WingS
Summary: ¿Por qué de repente todos comienzan a perseguirlo..? RyomaxTodos Ah... debí decir TodosxRyoma xD/No me enojo si me dejan reviews :P


**En busca del genio**

**---**

por _Echizen Wings_ (Noo, no estoy casada con Ryoma pero ya me gustaría.. XD)

---

**Disclaimer: **¡Nooo! Tennis no Oujisama no me pertence TT… igual, mejor XD Nya, después de todo hay que alabar y amar a Konomi-sensei-sama por crear personajes tan babeables.. ¡¡! XD Por eso, ¡todas las noches antes de dormir hay que agradecerle XD! –Me da que soy la única loca que hace eso..

¬¬U..- xD

---

Echizen Ryoma parpadeo un par de veces, si la vista no le fallaba le parecía haber visto a una especie de gato con alitas, un pañal y una especie de flecha pasar por enfrente de él. Restregó sus ojos con fuerza, seguramente aún estaba somnoliento por la siesta que se había dado en el tejado, ¡y es que no todos los días se veía al _'Samurai Junior'_ levantándose a las 5:00 de la mañana..! Hasta su madre pego el santo grito al verlo…

Después de cerciorarse que estaba realmente despierto enfoco su mirada más allá de las rejas que lo separaban de caer de varios pisos y grande fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar dos alitas revoloteando sobre sus ojos, alargo las manos sin pensarlo, tan absorto estaba en su tarea que salto de dolor al sentir una fuerte picazón en su cuello, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y con sorpresa vislumbro al curioso ser (que extrañamente se parecía a Karupin… ) quien comenzó una loca carrera hacía las escaleras, pero ¡Echizen Ryoma no era de los que se quedaban viendo cómo pasaban las cosas por sus narices! Rápidamente corrió en su busca bajando cual guepardo por las escaleras.

Al dar el último paso sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases, _"maldición" _pensó dejando su persecución para dirigirse inmediatamente a su salón.

Pero… era extraño, recorrió todos los pasillos hasta su salón pero no había nadie, entro en su sala y nada, _¿dónde estarían todos?_ Cerrando los ojos y suspirando se pregunto a si mismo si ese día no sería domingo..

¡Oh! ¡Pero no! Al abrir la puerta del salón para salir tamaña fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar en todo su alrededor chicas… ¡chicas y más chicas! Y aquellas miradas no le gustaban nada de nada, como si fuera acto reflejo abrocho por completo su chaqueta negra sintiendo el sudor correr por su cara…

"¿Pa—pasa algo..?" – intentó preguntar sonando lo más normal posible

"Es que eres tan geniaaaal, _Ryoma-sama_" – Se trataba de su peor pesadilla, Osakada Tomoka y estaba a una distancia horrorosamente corta.

"Eh, no le des atención solamente a ella, Echizen-sama" – Su vista rápidamente cambió de objetivo al vislumbrar a su derecha a Tachibana An que le agarraba el brazo con total coquetería.

"¿Q-qué hace aquí la hermana de Tachibana..?" – intento alejarse un poco de las dos y dio gracias a dios cuando la aludida se soltó de su agarre.

"Moo… ¡soy AN!… pero por ser tú, un chico tan lindo y guapo te lo dejaré pasar" – toco su nariz juguetonamente causando el total pánico del siempre impasible _'oujisama'_ – "Además, suena tan lindo en tus labios…."

"¡Un momento, Tachibana-san!" – chilló Ryuzaki Sakuno comenzando a tirar de la falda de la susodicha para luego mirar a Ryoma con cara de berrinche – "¡¡¡¡Ryoma-kun es **MÍO**!"

"_¿¡Eh?"_ comenzaron a alegar las que se habían quedado atrás hasta que hicieron un total coro, de un momento a otro iniciaron las discusiones y.. ¿por qué había hasta chicos ahí metidos..? Sudo, sudo frío pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tan rápido como pudo corrió hasta una de las ventanas y saltó sin pensarlo, pero no pasaba nada, no estaban a tanta altura, y tampoco estaba loco para quedarse ahí y ser manoseado por ellas.. ¡ni mucho menos los 'ellos' que estaban detrás con cara de babosos!

"¡CÁLMENSE!" – gritó Tomoka apuntando hacia donde escapaba '_Ryoma-sama'_ – "¡Es momento de unirnos para ir detrás de él! ¡Vamos! ¡Go! ¡Go! ¡¡Girls! (…¡and boys!)"

**---**

Siguió corriendo hasta entrar en una aula también vacía, aunque se veía realmente tétrica pese a estar a primera hora de mañana. Cerró la ventana corrediza sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar el sonoro eco que se produjo. Camino lentamente hasta que sintió aquel reconocible olor, se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio su mirada completamente pegada a la suya, retrocedió enseguida encontrándose, lamentablemente con una pared obstaculizándolo. Trago saliva con dificultad, se encontraba en el aula de química…

"Ooh… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí" – pregunto con total malicia reflejados en una amplia sonrisa – "Me ha llegado un _precioso_ conejillo de indias.."

Ryoma sintió el frío sudor recorrerle el cuello al ver el enorme jugo enfrente suyo, una sustancia verdosa que soltaba burbujas que liberaban calaveras como diciendo 'veneno' apareció ante sus ojos. Pero para sorpresa suya Inui-sempai se la bebió entera de un sorbo y aún con un poco de líquido en los labios se acerco lentamente hasta quedar pegado a él.

"_¿Quieres probar?_" – insinuó mostrándole provocativamente sus labios y acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos.

El _'conejillo de indias'_ se quedo de hielo al ver su proximidad, tal era que podía ver sus ojos debajo de aquellos lentes, le hipnotizaban a tal punto que no podía hacer nada.

"_¿I—Inui.. sempai..?_"

"¡Oh!.. ¡que maravi--¡"

¡Pero oh! Quien sabe si para agrado o no de él, el vaso que antes contenía uno de los –_asquerosos_- raros jugos de Inui cayo sobre su cabeza sin consideración alguna. Ryoma, al voltear la cabeza para descubrir a su salvador vio la silueta de Kikumaru Eiji que le sonrió triunfal.

"Nya, vamos Ochibi o puede que despierte"

Y sin esperar respuesta de él le tomo de las manos conduciéndolo frente al pequeño lago que había en el colegio.

"Aquí nadie nos va a encontrar" – dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual _Ochibi_ no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse levemente.

El _gatito_ no tardó en sonreír ampliamente al ver a su _'querido'_ Ochibi avergonzarse, era ahora o nunca…

Ryoma creía estar a salvo, suspiro, nunca le había gustado ser perseguido, se sentía aliviado hasta que volvió el escalofrío, aquella mirada que tanto lo incomodaba volvió, volteo a todos lados intentando ver si habían vuelto esas chicas pero no había nada.

"¿A dónde crees que estás viendo, _Ochibi-chan_?"

_No de nuevo_… pensó con total pánico al ver cómo se acercaba y nuevamente, para su pesar quedaba obstaculizado esta vez por un árbol, intento escapar hacia los lados pero dos manos, apoyadas con total decisión en el árbol se lo impidieron. Acto seguido, esos mismos brazos ahora lo abrazaban con total efusividad.

"M-me estás ahogando, ¡Kikumaru-sempai!"

Oh.. pero esas manos no se quedaron en solo un abrazo, con terror el _'pequeñín'_ sintió sus manos manos bajar por su espalda hasta…

"¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!"

"_Ku.. ku…ku_"

A pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba y lo estrecho del abrazo inicio un forcejeo, que de manera extraña término con la 'víctima' en el lago completamente empapado.

"¡Ya ves lo que provocas!" – alego nuevamente malhumorado. Pero el gatito del equipo no le escuchaba, veía embelesado la forma en que, gracias al agua, comenzaba a pegarse la ropa a su cuerpo, _aahh… _el ejercicio de todos los días había causado buenos efectos en él, que buenos decía, _¡excelentes!_ Pensamientos impuros –y censurables- comenzaron a atacar su mente: _aahh… si pudiera hacerle esto o aquello… ¿gritaría? ¿cómo sería escucharlo?… aahh.. lo mataba la curiosidad.._

Ryoma vio cómo su sempai daba pequeñas vueltas y brincos, tiraba besos y se abrazaba a si mismo hasta que, de un momento a otro, con la cara totalmente roja un líquido carmesí cual manguera brotaba de sus narices y lo hacía desmayarse totalmente. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, no quería ni pensar qué ideas pasaron por su cabeza para quedar así.

Siguió otra vez con su huida con la firme idea de irse a casa, aunque no le agradaba la idea de tener que volver al salón por sus cosas. Tan absorto estaba que no vio una pequeña cuerda en su camino lo que provoco que cayera completamente de bruces al suelo.

"_Ah.. duele_" – dijo al intentar levantarse y comprobar que tenía una herida en la rodilla. Eso era tener demasiada mala suerte.

"Oh, ¿Echizen-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"

Se trataba de Fuji Syusuke, el 'de la eterna sonrisa', pero por algún motivo, hoy su sonrisa estaba extraña, algo le decía que aquella cuerda había sido puesto adrede y el culpable estaba frente a sus ojos con la sonrisa más bella, pero a la vez, más temida del mundo.

"N-nada… me voy"

Era mejor optar a escapar que a enfrentarlo aunque hiriera en lo más profundo a su orgullo, pero el Tensai tenía otros planes, y con total facilidad y elegancia levanto al 'pequeño' en brazos causando un total rubor en él.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Él sonrió con total naturalidad – "Llevarte a la enfermería, ¿dónde más?"

Por algún motivo no pudo seguir maldiciendo y acato cohibido, a pesar de todo el estar en los brazos del Tensai y poder percibir su aroma era un deleite.

Suspiro al ser depositado en la cama de la enfermería, aquel paseo había durado muy poco para su gusto aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente. El Tensai noto su suspiro mientras terminaba de vendar su rodilla. Sonrió sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos.

"¿Qué?" – pregunto sin rodeos al ver la intensa mirada que le dirigía el castaño

Él no respondió y siguió mirándolo largamente, oculto su mirada entre sus cabellos, Ryoma se extraño, extendió una de sus manos intentando acercarse no sabía para qué, pero de un momento a otro una de las manos del castaño agarro la suya. Levanto la mirada lentamente y lo que vio no le gusto, el castaño tenía una sonrisa completamente distinta a las de siempre, sus ojos azules centellaban llenas de maldad. Sería aquel el día de los escalofríos, pero nuevamente recorrió otro por su espalda. Se había metido en problemas, grandes problemas.

"Tan lindo y adorable, quien tuviera la delicia de ver sumido en pánico aquellos fieros ojos"

Cerro los ojos al ver aproximarse otra mano, sorpresa demostraron sus ojos al recibir una caricia, lenta, suave, los finos dedos recorrieron su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo que tembló ante el contacto, quería huir pero no podía… o en verdad, ¿no quería?

"¿Suspiras? ¿Dudas? Yo, haré que tus ojos vean hacia el frente, hacia mi"

Acaricio su cabello y con fuerza dejo al arrogante joven acostado en la camilla, aún con la sonrisa despiadada se subió encima suyo.

"La vamos a pasar muuuy bien, _Echizen-kun_"

"¡De-dejame ir!" – reclamo pero a ojos del Tensai eran una suplica para seguir con su pequeño 'juego'. Con hábiles manos desato la chaqueta negra de su cuerpo, aún había vestigios de ropa empapada pegada a su cuerpo, _aahh_… se sentía en el cielo. Relamió sus labios extasiado mientras con su lengua jugueteaba con el cuello de su 'presa'. Adoraba oírlo gemir de esa manera.

"¿De verdad quieres que pare?" – pregunto casi suspirando sobre su oído que causo un nuevo gemido.

El Tensai recorrió con sutileza el pequeño cuerpo comenzando a desatar un primer botón con sus labios, luego el segundo, el tercero—

"¡¡DETENTEEEEE!"

Era Momoshiro Takeshi entrando con la bicicleta a la enfermería, la cara toda roja, quien sabía si de vergüenza o de pura furia, lo único claro era su puño levantado con total intención de asestarse en la blanca piel del Tensai.

"Oh, parece que tenemos una interrupción, tendrás que esperarme _Echizen-kun_"

Se paro de la camilla arreglando su camisa – "¿Crees que podrás ganarme?"

"Si es por Echizen, ¡claro que sí!"

Nueva sonrisa por parte del Tensai- "_Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo_"

El _'Genius Boy'_ miro aturdido la batalla que se iniciaba, ¿¡Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Tendría que ver con lo que había visto en la mañana? –¿Y desde cuándo sus sempai peleaban tan bien..? Estaba comenzando a recordar una serie llamada Dragon Ball…-

Nuevamente halló la forma de escapar, bien, los pasillos estaban despejados y logro llegar a su salón fácilmente. Tomo sus útiles con la convicción de escapar de allí como fuera.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Echizen? ¡Yo, Horio! ¡¡Con sus 2 años de experiencia te tendré en mis manos!"

El Regular lo miro con fastidio, y sin ninguna delicadeza deposito una 'suave' patada en la cara chueca y salió corriendo no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

Intento escapar por la puerta principal pero con horror vio que un séquito de fans de otras escuelas aguardaba allí con pancartas con su nombre. Ni muerto pasaba por ahí, así que decidió dar la vuelta e ir hacia las pistas de Tenis, cerca de allí había una muralla no muy alta que podría pasar con facilidad.

Pero al doblar la esquina tropezó nuevamente con alguien, pero para sorpresa suya en vez de caer fue sujetado firmemente y traído hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo de la otra persona.

"¡Ah! ¿Estás bien Echizen?"

El aludido levantó la mirado encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Oishi Syuichiroh

"Uhm" – respondió quedándose viendo la proximidad en la que estaban, el Fukubuchou pareció notarlo y lo soltó rápidamente avergonzado.

"Go-gomen nasai" – se disculpo agachando la mirada, Ryoma sólo se lo quedo mirando confundido ¿él también?

"Bueno, me tengo que ir"

Comenzó a caminar pero se encontró con una mano deteniéndolo, volteo, era Oishi quien tenía la mirada gacha.

"Uh… ¿No te importa si te acompaño?"

"¿Eh?" – el vicecapitán era demasiado tímido – "Preferiría estar solo"

"Ah…" – golpe directo en el corazón, a Oishi el mundo se le hizo añicos y cayó de rodillas al suelo ante la realidad. Ryoma no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse un poquito culpable.

"Si me disculpa…" - El niño genio se fue sin más, Oishi-sempai estaba muy absorto lamentándose.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a las pistas de Tenis, dentro de todo el caos le hacía sentirse calmado el verlas, a esa hora no había entrenamiento aún, así que estaba todo muy tranquilo. Pero ese día no era si día de suerte, una mano se poso suavemente en su hombro, un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió, ¿Quién sería ahora? ¿Le haría mal tener tantos escalofríos…?

De todas formas volteo lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con la suave sonrisa avergonzada de Kawamura Takashi. No sabía si alegrarse o aterrarse, pues si Kawamura-sempai llegaba a coger una raqueta sería su sentencia de muerte.

"Pa-parece que pensamos igual… los dos estamos aquí… _solos_"

La manera en la que dijo 'solos' lo inquieto… '_ah'_… ya no le extrañaba tanto, estaba seguro que algo pasaba… ¿sería alguna broma? ¿qué hasta Oishi-sempai participaba? Siendo que era el más 'responsable' no podría creer que participará de una broma, además, todo el colegio estaba metido en eso, ¡sería imposible! Tampoco había visto a Tezuka-buchou cerca…

"¿Echizen?"

Él se congelo de inmediato al sentir su mano cogida, a pesar de todo el rubor que coloreaba a su interlocutor agarraba con fuerza su mano.

"Eh…"

No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, estaba acorralado, de algún modo comenzaba a odiar las paredes, los árboles y ahora las rejas.

"¡Aléjate de él, Kawamura!"

Y parece que también era el día de ser salvado… Ante sus ojos apareció un molesto Kaidoh, raqueta en mano y con toda la intención de pelear.

"Ka-kaidoh…" – tartamudeo pero en su mirada hubo decisión – "me niego"

"¡Entonces decidámoslo con un duelo!" – rugió arreglándose la bandana.

"Me parece" – agarro la raqueta con fuerza y de quién sabe dónde, comenzó a surgir una pequeña llama que fue creciendo a su alrededor – "¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Come On!"

Enfrascados en su batalla de 'caballeros' fueron directamente a la pista. O sea, nueva oportunidad para huir, encontrarse con la misma tónico siempre era agotador pero no le quedaba otra cosa que huir.

Le faltaba poco para alcanzar la pared por donde sería y ahí lo vio de nuevo, aquel ser con alas, ¡ÉL debía ser el culpable de todas sus desdichas! Corrió tan rápido como pudo al verlo ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos, y se tiro a ellos sin siquiera cuestionárselo dos veces.

¡CRACK!

"_¡Iite…!" _– se sobo la cabeza, había chocado con algo. Intento ver y una figura borrosa se presento ante él, parpadeando un par de veces pudo verlo mejor.

"¡Buchou!" – se sorprendió enormemente al verlo ahí, ¿Qué hacía entre los arbustos? De alguna forma parecía haberse echado una siesta.. pero.. eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

El capitán del equipo Seigaku se acomodo los lentes y poso sus fríos ojos en el recién llegado. Ryoma sintió la penetrante mirada en su ser, ¿él también le haría algo? Se quedo estático esperando, _¿¡esperando qué?_ Se autoreto y sin siquiera esperar a más salió corriendo saltando con total destreza la pared, al fin estaba fuera del colegio. El corazón le latía de forma extraña, por un momento creyó desear estar ahí pero debían de ser alucinaciones. ¡Bien! Resolvería esto como sea.

"_¡¡Miaaauuuu!_"

"¿Eh…?" – miro hacia abajo y casi grita al ver que estaba pisando la cola del 'extraño ser alado'. Se hinco para recogerlo, y ya teniéndolo en frente suyo estuvo más seguro – "Con que si eras tú, Karupin" – el pequeño minino solo pudo maullar alegremente al oír la voz de su amo – "No me pongas esa cara, por tu culpa he pasado muy malos momentos" –aunque tal vez no fueran tan malos..- pero ¡nunca diría algo así! ¡Nunca!

El gatito en su cazo ladeo un poco la cabeza como diciendo "¿Yo?". Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, no había forma de poder enojarse con él. Restregó de forma juguetona su nariz con la de él hasta que se dio cuenta cómo una tela caía de entre su pelaje.

"¿Qué esto?" – lo tomo y lo analizo – "Ah… con que él fue…" – estrujo la tela con fuerza, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? – "Ya me las pagará… ya verá" – Ahora le tocaba a él sonreír con malicia. ¡La verdad era una sola! –Un momento- no era momento de decir esas cosas.

Debía ir a su casa tan pronto como sus pies podían, tomo un atajo por los campos de Tenis y otra vez, grande fue su sorpresa, en las barandas se encontraba uno de sus grandes rivales: Hyoutei Gakuen.

"Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" – sonrió el buchou del equipo desplegando toda su magnificencia. Se acerco hacia él y se agachó enfrente de él como si fuera proposición de matrimonio.

"Kabaji"

"Usu" – y como si con solo eso bastará, Kabaji llegó portando un ramo lleno de flores, y agachándose igual que Ore-sama se lo entregó a Ryoma con un sonrojo en el rostro – "Para ti.."

Echizen quedó de piedra y retrocedió un poco, ugh…

Atobe le quito de inmediato el ramo, y arreglándose la camisa saco una de las rosas poniendo una se sus mejores sonrisas "Una flor para otra flor, solo alguien como tú es digno de Ore-sama" – y de quién sabe dónde ni cómo apareció un pequeño destello en su sonrisa. Ryoma no pudo sino sentir una pequeña gota cayéndole en la cabeza.

"¡Esperen ustedes dos! ¡No pueden acapararlo solo ustedes dos!" – alego Mukahi Gakuto siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero de dobles quien se quito las gafas guiñándole con total coquetería. Los de Hyoutei eran de temer…

"Shi-shishido-san, ¡no nos quedemos atrás tampoco!"

Y de un momento a otro, el pequeño genio se vio envuelto por todo el equipo, _aahh… _cómo es que de repente hacía tanto calor… ¡tenía que buscar la forma de escapar! –para variar-.

"¡Miren!" – apunto hacia arriba – "¡Gatos volando!" Todos miraron de inmediato, momento oportuno de escapar.

"Ah, ¡se nos escapa! ¡Kabaji!"

"¡Usu!" – De inmediato salió un helicoptero de quién sabe dónde y con un logotipo de la cabeza de Atobe a sus lados. ¿¡por qué tenía que ser millonario? Maldijo mentalmente al ser perseguido por un helicoptero, ¡hasta le estaban tirando balas! ¡Por Kami!

"JA JA JA, ¡NI CREAS QUE PODRÁS ESCAPAR DE MI!"

Él gritaba como poseído ahí a medio subir en una escalera que salía del helicóptero, y en sus manos el arma que ponía en peligro la vida del Ochibi. Pobre de él pensaba el resto de Hyoutei.

No sabía cómo, pero después de correr logró ocultarse dentro de un bus, el helicoptero paso de largo para alivio suyo.

"_Ah… _tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes"

"¿Ah?" – a su lado comenzó a despertar un adormilado Kirihara Akaya – "¿Me quede dormido de nuevo..?" – Bostezo y poso sus ojos en el _'pequeñín'_, y de un momento a otro sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Ryoma, sudo frío nuevamente y sin esperar otra reacción huyo enseguida del bus, ¡ni loco se quedaba allí!

Logró meterse en una tienda y mientras simulaba leer una revista pudo perderlo de vista. Suspiro resignado y muy cansado.

"Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Echizen-kun. Veo que estás mejor de tu herida, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿O venías por mi?….." – Así comenzó una larga charla donde el único participe era Ibu Shinji, Ryoma tosió deliberadamente para huir de a poco hasta la salida. ¿¡Por qué justo hoy tenía que encontrarse con todos?

Corrió con fuerzas por las concurridas calles, así al menos podría perderse entre la multitud.

"¡¡¡ECHIZEEEN RYOOOMAAA-DANEEEE!"

"¿¡¡EH?"

Detrás de él estaban todos, TODOS los de Saint Rudolph y Yamabuki a su espalda persiguiéndolo. ¿¡Por qué?

"E-Echizen-kun, ¡acepta mis sentimientos!…¡ay!" – El mangar de Yamabuki, Dan Taichi cayó de bruces al suelo al intentar darle unos chocolates, pobre de él pensó, de manera cruel fue pisado por los que iban detrás…

"_Mada mada dane_.."

Otros como Yanagisawa, ofrecían patitos llenos de corazones. Akutsu, ¡incluso él! Prometía una vida llena de acción y muchos golpes –si quería hasta muertes- si se quedaba junto a él.

Entro a una tienda llena de vestidos y eligiendo ropa al azar y una peluca logró disfrazarse de chica.

"Nfu, disculpe hermosa señorita pero usted se parece a alguien" – Echizen entrecerró los ojos ante los destellos que irradiaban todas las flores y adornos del traje de Mizuki, quien como siempre jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos – "Podría conocerlo, ¿No ha visto a un niño –bastante sexy, guapo y todo eso- correr por aquí?"

Ryoma tosió un poco intentando cambiar la voz – "N-no.. digo sí, se fue por allá" – apunto a cualquier dirección mientras escondía la cara detrás de un abanico de papel improvisado para que Mizuki dejará de mirarlo con tantas interrogantes, pestañeo un par de veces y Mizuki decidió finalmente irse "_Fiu_.."

"¿Qué haces aquí, Echizen?"

"¡AAAH!" – grito al sentir una mano en su hombro – "¿¿¡Te—Te-Tezuka.. buchou?"

"¿Por qué estás vestido así…?"

El Fila-fan se observo a si mismo y sintió una vergüenza infinita, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer así que opto por lo más sencillo, ¡huir! (No sin antes sacarse el vestido y peluca que tenía puesto U)

"_Echizen…_" – Suspiro el estoico capitán con preocupación.

---

"¡OYAJII!"

Casi bramó el 'Samurai Junior' al llegar a su casa. Si antes lo detestaba, ¡ahora lo odiaba!

"¡OYAJII!" – Grito de nuevo hecho furia recorriendo toda la casa, ni rastros de él cuando por primera vez en la vida le urgia tenerlo ahí, ¿¡por qué la gente nunca estaba cuando la necesitaba?

"¡¡OYA--!"

"Ah, ¡Cállate! ¡Me estás dejando sordo!"

El culpable de todos sus pesares de aquel día –incluida la vergüenza con Tezuka-, estaba ahí frente a sus ojos y lo único que quería era ahorcarlo hasta ponerlo morado. El extenista comprendiendo la furia en su mirada sudo frío, su hijo lo notó y sonrió complacido, ¡al fin no era el único que sudaba frío en ese día…!

"Me las vas a pagar…"

"Ah, espera, ¡espera! ¿¡qué te hice?" – Alego haciéndose el inocente, muy mal, recibió una patada en plena canilla que lo dejo viendo estrellas y hasta patos.. ¿?

"¡No te hagas el inocente! Fuiste tú, ¿no?" – indico la tela en sus manos y los rasguñazos en su cara – "Forzaste a Karupin a hacerlo"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Muy mal, Echizen Ryoma! JA JA JA" – A sorpresa suya, de los dos en realidad, apareció por el pasillo Hanamura-sensei – "Fui yo, y lo disfrute muuuucho" – una mirada pervertida recorrió su rostro, padre e hijo vieron el terror avecindarse.

"¡Al fin llegamos!"

Ooh… nuevo horror, todos y esta vez si, TODOS estaban alrededor de su casa. Incluso Hanamura-sensei prefirió desaparecer no sin antes mandarle unos cuantos besos.

El Kawaii Oujisama, ésta vez si sudo frío, frío. Hasta su padre mando la retirada no sin antes burlarse de él.

"_Maldito…_" – Ah, no era momento de odiarlo sino de desaparecer de ahí. Auxilio, SOS, ¡Help! ¡Alguien! Comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a su lado, y de nuevo una pared se interponía en su camino, realmente comenzaba a odiarlas.

¡CRASH! ¡SPLASH!

Ryoma agrando los ojos como plato al ver descender desde el techo a su -_más adorado_- salvador. No era otro que Tezuka-buchou roseandolos a todos con el agua de una manguera que nuevamente salía de quién sabe dónde.

Cuando los dejó a todos tirados en el suelo tan llenos de agua le ofreció una mano

"Salgamos de aquí"

Ryoma se sintió en una novela shojo, las flores salían por doquier y él se sentía en las nubes, no había otra cosa más bella en el mundo que ser salvada por _–su-_ buchou.

"Ha-hai"

El 'Genius Boy' sintió la cálida mirada de Tezuka-buchou completamente para él.. _aahh.. _hasta parecía un sueño, sonrió de igual forma, no, de la forma más tierna que podía, estiro las manos para alcanzarlo y…

---

"¡A-au!" – exclamo Echizen Ryoma al sentir el frío y duro asfalto de la calle golpear su trasero. ¿Dónde estaba –su- Tezuka-buchou? Miro un poco hacia los lados y solo diviso uno banca, levanta la vista y ahí lo vio… pero no precisamente con la mirada cálida –sólo para él- que recordaba, en cambio veía una creciente venita decorar su linda cara, él intento sonreír un poco para mitigar un poco las cosas pero consiguió algo peor.

"Con que estás muy feliz después de la siesta que te tiraste, ¿no?"

"N-no, yoo… eehh.."

Momo rió burlón al ver el problema en el que estaba, Oishi intentaba calmar a Tezuka, Fuji sólo sonreía impaciente por ver lo que se avecindaba, Inui como siempre recogía datos, Eiji salto feliz y rió con Momo, Kawamura sólo pudo sentir total pena por él, Kaidoh solo dijo "fsshhh…".

"¡50 VUELTAS POR TODA LA CANCHA!"

"¿¡EEH?"

"¡100 POR QUEJARSE!"

_Aahh…_ ¿por qué las cosas no pasaban como en sus sueños?

_-Owari-_

---

**Notas Finales: **Niahahaha xDDD Que fic más largo.. oOo Si llegaron aquí, ¡felicidades! XD Ojalá les haya gustado xD Un final muy forzado… ¿tal vez? Pero así lo dejo en final abierto y ustedes tienen qué soñar hoy x3 Final alternativo a su disposición x3

Por favor, ¡Dejen reviews! nn


End file.
